One piece my version
by razz.lena.op
Summary: Hi guys I'm attempting to rewrite one piece my way, adding new characters and adventure. Rated M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I'm trying my hand at the whole writing thing, I wanted to do it for a while but just didn't follow up on it.

So here I go

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece just my OCs

 **Chapter 1: Terrible beginnings**

Bang! The ship rocked viciously as the cannon fire collided with the ocean.

"Scarlet are you alright?" screamed Aoi as he sprints to his wife who had recently given birth

"What's happening Aoi, what were those explosions?" asked Scarlet

A cannon ball collided with the ship, destroying the mast causing the baby to cry. Aoi then turned to his wife and newly born daughter, Razz.

"Pirates, they've found us. We have to get away from here." Aoi stated

Many pirates were after the legendary sword in their possession, which is worth a fortune. Pirates were tracking Aoi and Scarlet for weeks across the East Blue. Aoi is a master blacksmith who forged many high grade swords and Scarlet is a swordwoman who wields Aoi's highest grade sword, the legendary blade 'Sumire".

Sumire is said to be of a caliber only rivaled by the 21 O Wazamono grade swords.

Aoi grabbed a bag and started packing clothes for Scarlet and Razz. He also grabbed his sword and the legendary sword and helped his family to the life boat to escape the pirates

"Captain, I see them" yelled one of the pirates. The pirates boarded the ship and rushed to Aoi and Scarlet.

The crew opened fire upon the family, hitting Aoi in the shoulder and Scarlet in the leg. Aoi saw his wife got shot and his eyes widened. "These bastards are going to pay, luckily Razz wasn't hit" Aoi thought. Aoi hurried Scarlet and Razz to the life boat, supporting Scarlet as they hurried. The pirates were closing in. Aoi, Scarlet and Razz reached the life boat. Aoi put Scarlet in the life boat with Razz and tore his shirt and tied it around Scarlet's leg to stop the bleeding. Aoi also put the bag and Sumire in the boat.

"Aoi hurry, lets go" Scarlet shouted. Aoi looked at Scarlet and Razz and smiled.

"This is as far as I go Scarlet, make sure you take care of our little girl." He said whilst kissing Razz's forehead.

"Please Aoi, don't do this" Scarlet pleaded with teary eyes as Aoi grabbed his sword.

"This is the only way you can get away, I love you both with all my heart" Aoi said as he kissed his wife passionately. He then pushed the boat away.

"We love you too!" Screamed Scarlet as tears were streaming down her face. Aoi smiled as his tears began to fall.

"I'm going to miss you guys, I want to go with you" Aoi said as his face became hard and killing intent was radiating off him in wave "but theses bastards need to die here"

"It has been awhile since I had to fight." Aoi sighed "Time to see how weak I've gotten over the years." The rain began to fall as Aoi unsheathed his sword. The pirates were about to regret boarding this ship.

Aoi hid behind a corner and waited until a pirate came around it. In one fast slash the pirate's head hit the floor. The crew of pirates saw this and were enraged. "Listen up you sons of bitches, today is the last day you'll drawn breathe into your worthless bodies" Aoi bellowed as he rushed the group of enemies.

"Don't let him get close, shoot him" shouted the pirate captain, the crew opened fire on Aoi. Bullets showered Aoi as heavy as the rain, He managed to dodge the majority of them but some caught him in his abdomen. "Guess I'm a lot more rusted than I thought but no worries this is a suicide mission anyways." He thought as he coughed up blood.

The pirates were being cut done one after the next. "Do it, burn this ship down" shouted the pirated captain as he retreated to the safety of his ship.

"I'm running out of time" Aoi said as he got his tenth shot since the beginning of the fight. He started to blackout whilst being consumed by the flames. "I can't die, not yet I have to make sure they don't go after scarlet and Razz. Razz my baby girl" He suddenly got an overwhelming drive and stood up, jumping out of the flames landing on the pirate ship.

"Kill that monster" yelled the captain, the two remaining pirates attacked Aoi, and before they even got a chance to touch Aoi their heads hit the floor. He then turned to the captain who started to cower "please don't kill me, im sorry" pleaded the scared captain.

"You're sorry?" Aoi asked starting to laugh menacingly "you don't deserve to live in this world bastard" Aoi started to walk slowly towards the fearful man. "Oh dear God" the pirate captain said as Aoi raised his sword.

"He can't help you now, I'm the devil and I'm taking you to hell with me" Aoi said as he swung his sword down killing the bastard captain.

Aoi looked up at the sky "I can finally die, Scarlet take care of Razz, I lov…." Aoi fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

 **Meanwhile on a random beach**

"Please help us" Scarlet said to the shadowy figures as she fell unconscious with Razz in her arms crying.

That's it for chapter 1

I need feedback as to better my writing skills. This is the first time I ever tried something like this


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece just my OCs

 **Chapter 2:**

The wind blew causing the palm trees to sway, as the fishermen brought in their catch of the day, sea king meat. The market was filled with villagers everyone busy, helping the fishermen with the sea king meat. "Morning everyone!" exclaimed Razz as she skipped through the streets of the market. "Morning Razz, where are you off to so early this morning?" asked the village elder.

"Mama sent me for some ingredients to bake a cake for papa, it would have been his 38th birthday today." Said Razz.

"Wow, its been that long? It seems like just yesterday you and your mother washed up here, but I guess its already been eight years." Said the elder.

"Ouu lollipops!" shrieked Razz as she hurried to them with sparkling eyes. **Sweatdrops** "Razz didn't Scarlet send you to the market for a reason?"

 **Gasp** "Thank you elder, bye bye." Said Razz as she skipped away. "That girl is such a shatter brain" thought the elder.

Razz skipped along as she looked at the list of ingredients:

Eggs

Flour

Sugar

She swiftly made her stops and was on her way back home. Further up in Razz's path children around her age were blocking her way, who often teased her. "Hey look it's the outsider." Said one of the children. "Yeah I wonder what she's got in her bag" the child said as he snatched the bag.

"Give it back it's for papa" Razz cried. "Papa? You don't have a father all you have is your outsider mother."

"Haha she's starting to cry."

"I said to give it back!" screamed Razz as she punched the child and grabbed her bag, then ran home crying. She finally got home and slammed the door and sat on the ground crying into her hands.

"Razz, what took you so long?" Scarlet asked as she was walking into the living room. Seeing her baby girl crying on the floor she exclaimed "what's wrong sweetie?"

"They were teasing me again, they were saying that I don't have a papa and I only have my outsider mother." She sobbed.

"Aw sweetie don't worry about it, they don't know what they're talking about, your papa was really strong and he protected us to the very end." Scarlet said as she started leading Razz to their bedroom. She then lifted some of the floor boards up and a sword giving off an intense aura was there. "This is what the pirates hunted us for, Sumire. Razz looked in awe 'Sumire?' she thought bringing her hand up to her hair. Scarlet saw this and laughed "yes baby, just like the color of your hair and the flowers in the garden." Scarlet told Razz about the story of her father then they when to bake the cake. **Ding** the cake finally finish and Scarlet cut a slice to place by the memorial of Aoi in the backyard, Razz came and they sang happy birthday to Aoi. "You miss papa a lot don't you mama" asked Razz "Of course I do he was to best husband a woman could ask for, he was such a sweetheart" Scarlet answered "Anyways Razz its bath time it's getting late, we need to get in bed." Scarlet continued.

They finished cleaning up the kitchen and bathed and were on their way to bed. "Razz, why don't we train tomorrow" Scarlet said "Train?" asked a confused Razz "Yeah, we'll go and buy to practice swords tomorrow and I'll teach the basics of swordplay" Razz got so excited that she barely got any sleep that night.

The following morning Scarlet and Razz went to the market to buy some practice swords but they couldn't find them anywhere. After two hours of searching with no luck of finding one Scarlet decided to go into the forest to search for bamboo. After twenty minutes Scarlet returned with some bamboo and started to make some practice swords. "Mama what are you doing?" asked a very intrigued Razz "I'm making practice swords because we couldn't find any at the market" Scarlet replied "wow how did you learn how to make these?" "Your father taught me the basics of crafting." Said Scarlet "Papa sounded very cool" Razz said with sparkles in her eyes.

After fifteen minutes the swords were finished and the lessons were about to begin. "OK baby your training starts now, firstly you must learn what stance you're comfortable using." Scarlet said as Razz's training began.

Meanwhile on Shimotsuki village

"People are such fragile things, Zoro…Kuina…she was a very competitive girl… she practiced in this dojo since she was little and achieved strength that exceeded even adults. Because of this, she became a bit self-conceited but when you appeared, Zoro. I thank you. You grew ever stronger and she started to train even harder as to not lose to you, a boy." Said Koshiro "Sensei please… let me have it… the sword" sobbed Zoro. "Kuina's sword?" asked Koshiro "I'm going to get stronger for her, too. I'm going to get strong enough that my name reaches to heaven. I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman! I promised her." Exclaimed Zoro "You can have it, I leave Kuina's spirit and dreams with you."

Zoro made a loud cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own one piece just my OCs**

 **Chapter: 3**

"What're you idiots doing" exclaimed a very pissed off Nami "we're fishing" replied Luffy nonchalantly.

"Aren't your eyes working witch" said Zoro. OW! Name punched both of them in the head "Whats wrong with you witch" Zoro exclaimed angrily.

"How do you expect to get a sea king on this little boat" said Nami. "Prepare to dock soon there's an island coming up" the boys got up to see a small fishing village on the coast.

"Zoro you thinking what I'm thinking?" Luffy asked Zoro "meat" "booze" they both said in unison. "You guys are simpletons" Nami said while shaking her head.

 **Meanwhile on the island**

"Mom!" Razz shouted from downstairs. "Where did you get this loudness from Razz" Scarlet said while walking down the stairs. "I'm not that loud mom, anyways I'm going down the market to get some fish to cook for dinner."

"Ok baby girl"

"Mom I'm 18 ya know"

"Of course, I'm well aware of that Razz but you'll always be my little girl"

"See you later" Razz said as she skips through the door

"We're only staying until tomorrow so we have to find some to stay the night, said Nami.

"Nami!"

"Yes Luffy"

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked whilst looking around for his first mate

"That idiot is lost already, luckily the island is small so we'll find him eventually" said Nami as they continued looking for an inn.

"Those bastards ran away and left me, well I guess I'll find them eventually." Zoro said nonchalantly as he continued looking for a bar.

"Okay this should be everythin…. Ow" exclaimed Razz as she bummed into something hard falling on her behind.

"Oi watch where you're going" Zoro told the purple haired girl as he held out his hand to help her up.

"I'm sorry my ba.. Roronoa? Razz said quietly as she saw the famous bounty hunter.

"Huh, can you help me I'm looking for a tavern" asked Zoro

"Excuse me but are you Roronoa?" Asked an intrigued Razz ignoring what Zoro had said

"Depends on who's asking" Zoro responded as he placed his hand on his swords. Razz immediately noticed this and quickly was on guard. This didn't go unnoticed by Zoro, she was clearly a fighter.

"I don't mean any harm to you Roronoa" Razz said waving her hands frantically. "my name is Razz it's nice to meet you" she extended her hand out for a hand shake.

"Zoro, it's nice and all meeting you but is there a tavern anywhere on this island?" Zoro asked as he shook her hand.

"Sorry but there isn't one on this island, but I do have booze at home you can drink it no one else drinks it, if you want though." Razz offered

"Not that it sounds bad but don't you think you shouldn't invite a stranger in your house, a dangerous one at that." Zoro responded

"I'm not bothered my mom is pretty strong, it shouldn't be a problem." Replied Razz as she started to lead the way.

 **Meanwhile back on the boat**

"I can't believe there isn't a inn on this island, I guess we're spending the night camping out on the boat" said a quite irritated Nami

"We still didn't find Zoro he should be fine though" Luffy added with his mouth filled with sea king meat.

"I guess I can't shower now" sighed Nami

Razz and Zoro reached Razz's home with only a little trouble, Razz quickly found out that Zoro sense of direction is awful." I'm home mom, I brought a guest home a really interesting guest." Razz shouted

"Again with the loudness Razz, who did you bring home, a boyfriend?" Scarlet asked as she rounded the corner to see an interesting person indeed, one Roronoa Zoro.

"Look mom it's Roronoa I invited him here for sake, he was looking for a tavern so I told him he could have the sake here because no one drinks it." Razz said but she noticed something off with Zoro.

"Something wrong Zoro?" asked a confused Razz

"You didn't tell me your mother is 'The Blood Letter'" Zoro told Razz

"Blood letter?" Razz thought

"Wow it's been a long time since I heard that name may I ask how you know of it?" Scarlet asked

"My sensei told me about you maybe you know him, Koshiro." Zoro replied

"Koshiro? That fool is teaching students it's been a long time since I saw him, now that I think about it that sword you have look a lot like the one he had, how is he?" Scarlet asked inviting Zoro to sit down as she takes out sake and pours 2 glasses.

"He's doing well"

"Didn't he have a baby on the way? It was a girl, he said he would call her Kuina I think."

"Umm… she passed away ten years ago" Zoro said finishing the bottle oh sake

"Zoro you do know the glass was for you right?" asked Razz as she watched him down the bottle.

"It wasn't enough" Zoro said as it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I'm sorry to hear that she passed away" Scarlet said as a feeling of sadness rushed over her because her mind drifted to her own lost loved one, Aoi.

"No worries the promise I made to her will live on"

"May I ask what that is?"

"It's to become the world's greatest swordsman and make my name reach to the heavens" Zoro said with strong determination. Razz looked on in awe as she heard him say that.

"Well I wish you luck on your journey" Scarlet said with a smile

"I should probably get back to my crew, my captain and navigator probably found an inn by now" Zoro said while getting up.

Crew? Captain? Thought scarlet and Razz "Zoro, are you a pirate?" Razz asked

"Yeah newest occupation I guess" Zoro replied

"Quickest way to see the world huh" Scarlet said "Being a pirate was a dream my husband and I always had but we never got around to it. You seem like a good person, Zoro tell your crew they can stay the night here they're probably back on the ship because There's no inn on this island, we don't get much visitors"

"Thanks, I'll go get them" Zoro said.

"I'll come with you, you might get lost" Razz said as they walked out the house.

"Lost? I don't get lost woman" Zoro shouted

"Ok ok… so you're a pirate, is it fun being out on the open sea?"

"Well I've only been a pirate for about 2 weeks so the pirate life is new to me but I can tell you that while I was a bounty hunter I saw many islands and it's all interesting to say the least"

"It would be nice to leave this island but I don't think I can leave my mom by herself, this is all I know."

"I don't think your mother would want you to limit yourself in life because of her, I think she would want you to go on your own journey just like she did."

"I don't know"

"I think you should talk to her about it, the reason I know of your mother is that she left and did what she wanted and made a name for herself she followed her dream no one held her back and she doesn't seem like to the type of person to hold back anyone in life"

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted at the top of his voice.

"Is that boy in your crew" Razz asked Zoro as they were nearing the boat "and is this little boat your pirate ship?"

"That boy isn't just a member of the crew he's the captain of this crew, and I did say I was only a pirate for 2 weeks so there's only three of us." Zoro replied.

"Three?... I only see two of you"

"Nami!" Luffy screamed for Nami

"Luffy why are you so god damn loud the boat is small I can hear you clearly" Nami said as she punched Luffy in the head. "Well if it isn't the swordsman who always gets lost, we're camping out tonight there are no inn in this town."

"Who's the girl Zoro" Luffy asked finally noticing Razz.

"Hi, I'm Razz it's nice to meet you" Razz introduced herself holding a hand out towards Nami

"Hi, I'm Nami"

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be king of the pirates" shouted Luffy

"I now know how my mom feels, is he always this loud?" Razz quietly asked Zoro

"You haven't heard anything yet" Zoro replied

"So Razz why are you with our brutish swordsman?" Nami asked confused as to why Razz was here in the first place

"We came to collect you fools, Razz's mother was kind enough to let us stay the night at her house" Zoro answered

"Oh that's so nice, and who exactly are you calling a fool" Nami said as she punched Zoro in the head

"You witch" Zoro shouted at her. Nami and Zoro started arguing and Luffy walked towards Razz.

"Razz would you like to join my crew?" this stopped the argument between Zoro and Nami, it also shocked Razz.

"Huh…..why would you want me to join your crew?...you don't even know me." Razz asked utterly confused.

"You're a nice person, you helped Zoro here because I know if he came looking for us he'll never find us on his own and you seem strong."

"Oh yeah I was to ask you, do you fight?" Zoro added

"My mom trained me since I was a kid so I know the basics of swordsmanship" Razz replied.

"Oh that's why when I reach for my swords earlier you went on guard but you weren't scared" Zoro said

"Not that this isn't fun but I really want a shower I think we should be on our way" Nami interrupted

"Yeah my mom might be wondering why we are taking so long, let's go" Razz said.

The walk back was just filled with Luffy asking Razz to join the crew and Razz saying no. The crew reached the house and was introduced to Scarlet. It was getting late and Luffy and Zoro were already sleeping and Nami finally got her long awaited shower, then she too was off to bed.

"Mom can I talk to you" Razz came into her mother's bed

"Of course babygirl, what's up?"

"So did you enjoy going on adventures with dad?"

"Yeah there were lots of fun, we went many places, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if it was fun."

"Babygirl is there something you want to tell me?" Scarlet asked as she sense something was off. Razz felt nervous but she had to get it off her chest.

"I want to go out to sea and have my own adventures but I don't want to leave you alone." Razz said really fast and there was a long pause then she heard giggles, she looked up to see her mom laughing at her. "Did I say something funny?" Razz asked very confused

"Babygirl do I look like a baby?...I didn't expect you to stay here with me forever, you're growing up and

you need to see the world for yourself, why do you think I decided to train you." Scarlet asked

"I thought you did it so I'll be like you."

"No, I did it so when you do decide to leave that you can protect yourself, I love you Razz and I would want to hold you back in life."

"I love you too mom, Luffy is asking to join the crew I think I will"

"I have no problem with that all you have to do is keep in touch with me and I'll be happy, you'll have to pack tomorrow pirates don't stay in the same place for long" Scarlet said as she hugged her daughter and was preparing to sleep.

"I love you mom" Razz said sleepily.

"I love you too Razz."

 **The next morning**

"Luffy get up we have to go" Nami shouted

"Leaving so soon?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah we have an adventure ahead of us"

"Luffy I think I'll take you up on the offer to join the crew" Razz came into the room saying. This woke up Luffy in a fit of happiness he stretched and hugged everyone in the room including the sleeping swordsman who wasn't too fond of being woken up like that

"Luffy how can you stretching like this" Razz asked flabbergasted.

"Did you eat a devil fruit?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah I ate the gum-gum fruit I'm a rubber man" said Luffy as he stretched his cheek

"I'm sorry to interrupt but if you're coming Razz I think you should hurry up we're burning daylight" said Nami.

"Ok give me ten minutes?" Razz rushed packing and her clothes in a bag while smiling. "I can't believe I'm actually going on an adventure. She rushed pass the window to the yard and stop. "I have to tell dad I'm going" she thought "Hi dad I'm finally going on an adventure just like you and mom did, don't worry about me though I'll take care of myself and my crew, anyways I have to go, I love you." Razz turned to run to her new crew members and bumped into her mother.

"I did tell you to pack early, I want to give you this" Scarlet told Razz handing over a wrapped katana

"Mom are you really giving me 'Sumire'?" Razz asked

"Yes, it's your turn to protect your family treasure" Scarlet said as she hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Zoro and the others are at the docks, I'll walk you there." Scarlet and Razz left the and on the way to the docks Razz told the villagers bye. Razz boarded the ship, her new home and with her new family.

"Ok crew lets set sail" Luffy shouted

"I'll miss you mom" Razz waved to Scarlet

"I'll miss you too sweetheart, enjoy your adventure" Scarlet waved as the boat set sail. "Aoi our baby isn't a baby anymore she's all grown up now." Scarlet thought as tears of joy slid down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week now since the straw hats got a new member, a purple headed swordswoman named Razz. "OUCH!" exclaimed Razz as she tumbled to the floor.

"Damn it Razz watch where you're going" said a sleepy Zoro being awoken by Razz tripping over him

"I'm sorry Zoro I didn't see you sleeping there and the ship is rather short on space" Razz said

"Your right Razz we need a bigger ship if we are going to the grand line, we also need to stock up on food" Nami said

"And booze" Zoro added

"We also need to get more crew members, I know we got Razz but we still need more the grand line is a very dangerous place, we need all the help we can get and certain roles on the ship needs to be filled for this crew to work." Nami continued ignoring Zoro and his request.

"So we have to find out where we can get a bigger ship?" Luffy asked

"Yeah we could check on the next island Luffy" Razz said

"We should find out what each of us is capable of, the witch is good at navigating I'm good at fighting so is Luffy, what are you good at?" Zoro said looking at Razz

"Umm… well I used to help my mom with gardening, I can cook a little but it's pretty bland food but I'm good at baking and swordplay" Razz replied

"So you're basically the same as me and Luffy, the gardening really isn't a help, your cooking is basic, the baking isn't necessary at the moment and I'll test your swordplay myself" Zoro told Razz who was sulking a bit.

"Don't let the idiotic swordsman get you down Razz, but there are a few roles that are necessary, we need a cook that can give us our needed nutrients, a doctor and a shipwright" Nami said

"A MUSICIAN!" shouted Luffy

"Luffy I don't think a musician is necessary right now, we need necessary roles filled first" Razz told Luffy

"What about a sniper?" Luffy asked

"I guess it could help to have some trained eyes on the ship" Razz replied

"Are you saying my eyes aren't trained?" asked an offended Zoro

"Of course not, I'm just saying sniper's eyes would be beneficial to the crew" Razz replied

Zoro replied with a grunt and a scowl

"Land guys!" Luffy shouted from the front of the boat

"Ok guys we need to find a bigger ship and stock up on supplies" Nami said

The crew neared the island with the hope of finding a bigger ship and possible a new crew mate.

Meanwhile on an island

Usopp met up with his followers and was told that actual pirates were coming to the island, he originally thought it was a lie but when he was reassured that it was the truth he was suddenly suffering from an unknown illness.

"You can't wimp out its only four pirates" Said Tamanegi

"Only four?" Usopp asked

"Yeah it's only a tiny boat" Replied Tamanegi

"Let's move out Usopp pirates!" Usoop shouted having confidence knowing it's just a small bout.

At the cove Usopp saw the pirates getting out of the tiny boat 'there really was only 4 of them' he thought.

Back with the crew

"OK lets split up into two groups, Luffy and Razz it's your job to buy food and water, Zoro you're with me, we're going to look for a ship to buy, we'll meet back here in a couple hours." Nami told the strawhat crew.

"Aye aye Nami" Luffy saluted Nami

"Luffy aren't you the captain?" asked Razz giggling at her captain

"By the way who are those guys?" Zoro asked point over his shoulder to Usopp and his gang

The three kids saw the pirates eyes on them and ran away scared. Usopp tried his best to be intimidating saying he had 8000 followers in his pirate crew. Razz simply giggles at the poor boy who was clearly scared of them.

"There's no need to be scared we just came to restock and buy a ship, are they anyplace we can get a decent sized ship?" Razz asked

"This island has a small village so we don't have any large ship but there's one place I think you can get a ship from" said Usopp

"Umm Nami I think your partner is wandering off" Razz told Nami noticing that Zoro was going towards the forest. Nami sighed and told Razz she'll catch up with them later in town.

Meanwhile with the clueless swordsman

"I could've sworn I saw the town in this direction" Zoro said scratching his head. ZORO! Zoro turned to see their navigator panting.

"What do you want witch, isn't the town in this direction? I can't find it." Zoro said

"Zoro you complete idiot, I swear something is wrong with your brain" Nami shouted this caused Zoro to smirk only causing Nami to get even more pissed. Zoro loved to piss off their thin skinned navigator. Nami then told Zoro to follow her as she brushed past him. As Nami walked ahead, Zoro noticed her hips swaying. "She is quite nice to look at," Zoro thought.

Nami turned telling him to hurry, Zoro smirked and sped up to close the gap between them. He then grabbed her hand. "What is wrong with yo.." Nami exclaimed but stop when she realized Zoro was inches away from her face and getting ever closing to her lips. He kissed Nami softly shocking her at first, but after a while she starts to kiss him back. This sets off something in Zoro who then starts to push her back against a tree which surprises her but she didn't stop him. Zoro then began to explore Nami's body with his fingertips, as he brushed pass her breast a soft gasp escaped from Nami's lips which excited Zoro so he pushes further and reaches under her shirt and bra and gropes her bare breast. Nami released a deep moan and her hand started to wander, she traces his chiseled chest feeling the ripples of his muscles further exciting her. Zoro broke the kiss lowering his head to her voluptuous chest and circled her erect nipple with his tongue then captured it in his mouth. She started to rub his member through his pants and it grew, having her interest peaked she started to undo his pants to get a good look. When she saw his penis her eyes widened.

"So big" Nami said looking at Zoro with lust filled eyes. She then smiled and kissed him then slowly lowered her head to the level of Zoro's erected penis all the while jerking him. She's about to lick the tip as Zoro prepares himself he suddenly hears her shout his name.

Zoro breaks out of his trance staring at a quite pissed off nami. "How long are you going to stand there, lets go meet up with Luffy and Razz"


	5. Update

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates but recently I didn't feel in the mood to write the story, but I have the passion again but I don't like how I did this story. I didn't have a plan of where I wanted to take the characters so I'm going to plan the story better and rewrite it. I'm starting to rewrite the story so I'm sorry to those who were waiting on updates but I'm trying to make the story better. So look out for the new story. Again I'm sorry to those who waited on me.**


End file.
